Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 49
is the forty-ninth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Garland is seen in his preparing room, staring at a locked book, which is actually a book containing all of his family's principles. He unlocks it and vows to defeat Tyson for the sake of his family's honor. Meanwhile, Tyson is at the corridor, standing by a wall, with Dragoon slamming that same wall and Tyson's feet. The rest of the G Revolutions team discuss Tyson's chances, considering Garland is probably as powerful as Brooklyn. Hiro speaks with Garland who explains he is battling for the name of his family, not for BEGA. He also reveals that the book he just unlocked contains the Siebald's family code. He then recalls his siblings sports achievements and vows to join them as the number one in their respective sports. Meanwhile, Tyson has a training match against Daichi, Ray, Max and Kenny and tells them he is confident of his victory. As the final Justice 5 battle starts, Garland is confident and has a fierce fight with Tyson. Throughout the battle, Garland recites the principles of his family, which makes him stronger. Eventually, he jumps and punches Tyson in the face, with Apollon mimicking his move against Dragoon. Tyson manages to hold on, taking the punch. Eventually, Tyson explains he Beyblades for the fun of the sport, while Garland explains he plays only for victory. Tyson points out that his reason for Beyblading lies within a Blader's spirit and risking everything for the love of the game. Garland laughs at this, and scoffs at Tyson blading for "meaningless ideals". Tyson explains that the enjoyment of the game itself is much more important than any victory or defeat. Garland once again reminds Tyson that they're currently in battle right now, though Tyson, having had enough, gets irate and states that he's battling an imposter controlled by an empty set of principles, shocking his opponent. Tyson says he wants to fight the real Garland, not a book of rules. Garland accepts the challenge and they get back to the battle, with Garland now fighting without his family's principles and with his own terms. Eventually, the crowd starts cheering for both of them and Boris observes, seemingly confused. They head for their special attacks and Tyson wins. They both shake hands and congratulate each other for having a "great fight" and Boris breaks his champagne cup, furious as G Revolutions and Justice Five are now tied in the tournament. Major Events *Tyson battles Garland and wins. *Tyson earns the G Revolutions their second victory, which makes both teams in the Justice 5 tied at 2 victories and defeats apiece. Characters *Garland Siebald *Tyson Granger *Blader DJ *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Kai Hiwatari (Flashback) *Hiro Granger *Jesse Siebald (Pictured/Mentioned) *Jamie Siebald (Pictured/Mentioned) *Kylie Siebald (Pictured/Mentioned) *Boris Balkov *Brooklyn *Rick Anderson (Flashback) *Lee (Flashback) Beyblades *Dragoon MS *Strata Dragoon MS *Driger MS *Draciel MS *Hopper Attack *Apollon *Driger G (flashback) *Draciel G (flashback) *Galeon 2 (flashback) *Rock Bison (flashback) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon MS) vs Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon MS), Ray Kon (Driger MS), Max Tate (Draciel MS), and Kenny (Hopper) = Tyson & Dragoon *Tyson Granger (Dragoon MS) vs Garland Siebald (Apollon) = Tyson & Dragoon Trivia *In the English dub: **The image of Garland's fist on Tyson's face was cut due to being too violent. **For some reason, Boris' observation of the battle when the crowd starts cheering for both bladers was not shown. **For some reason, parts of the cut scene of Garland's special attack were cut. **The breaking cup was cut since it references alcohol. Songs * Hang On Gallery Tyson vs Garland.png Garland attacks Tyson.png Takao garland 04.jpg Takao garland 03.jpg Garland Book.jpg tumblr_oomcwderlF1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oomdj9xkkG1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oomhlshM9Z1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oomku9WYRo1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oomh6rUkfh1w4q252o1_1280.png Tumblr oomfgyfrCu1w4q252o1 1280.png tumblr_oomfz6MZJs1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oomfz6MZJs1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oomgpjqCVo1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oomgpjqCVo1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oomesj7OQf1w4q252o1_1280.png Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes